


Swallow it all

by PuppetMaster55



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cock Piercing, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 06:58:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16849312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppetMaster55/pseuds/PuppetMaster55
Summary: Lance loves giving Shiro oral.





	Swallow it all

Lance groaned at the metallic taste on his tongue, Shiro’s piercings dragging along it and leaving him whining. Shiro groaned, and Lance whimpered, wanting to take Shiro’s cock into his mouth. 

Lance felt Shiro tug on his leash, a gentle pull on his collar that kept him from diving forward. Shiro chuckled, one hand sliding through Lance’s hair while the other dipped down and curled around his dick. 

“You want this?” Shiro asked, running his thumb over the head, across the slit, around the hoop. All along the bottom of the shaft, there were a ladder of hoop piercings, two for each inch of Shiro’s erect cock; fifteen in all. Shiro’s fingers tapped a beat on the rings, teasing Lance. 

“Please, sir,” Lance pleaded, not taking his eyes off of Shiro’s dick.

“Then swallow,” Shiro commanded, using his thumb to tiled Lance’s mouth open. “Swallow it _all_.” 

Lance groaned as he felt Shiro’s piercings drag along his tongue, felt his mouth forced open by the thickness of Shiro’s cock. His throat bobbed around Shiro’s cock, and tears welled at he choked more and more of it down. Lance felt Shiro’s piercings shift on his tongue, felt them scratch against his throat, felt every pulse of Shiro’s heartbeat in every twitch and bob of Shiro’s dick. All of it pooled deep in Lance, and he cried as his hips bucked, wanting to choke on Shiro’s cock as much as he wanted to be filled by him. 

“Good boy,” Shiro praised. Lance dared to look up, seeing Shiro’s blurred smile as his tears fell. “You’re such a good, pretty boy. Swallowing all of daddy’s cock, you look so beautiful.”


End file.
